Kurosaki Love
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by No Vigilance. Yuzu and Karin love their brother Ichigo. But what happens when that love boils over? IchigoXYuzuXKarin! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Love  
Chapter 1

 **A.N.: This was a request by No Vigilance  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters  
Warning: Incest! Lemon!**

 **Karakura Town: Kurosaki House  
Yuzu POV:**

When did it start? This burning desire for her brother, when did it start?

That question plagued Yuzu for days now as she watched him sleep. It was becoming one of her favorite hobbies now. More often than not Ichigo would come in from fighting thugs on the street and fall asleep on the couch. Yuzu would drop whatever she was doing a sit across from him. She'd watch him sleep like a priestess worshipping a sleeping god, adoring his Adonis-like physique. Today was extra special for her, Ichigo had gotten into another fight and the resulting scuffle had torn up his short. After he'd gotten home she watched as he peeled it off before lying down on the couch.

Yuzu took in every feature of her brother's sculpted body. All those fights had honed his muscles and toned his chest and arms quite nicely. She watched as Ichigo's chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath he took. Yuzu's mind started to race as she continued to watch her brother. Subconsciously she parted her legs slightly and licked her lips.

She knew that this was beyond wrong, to lust after her own brother. But no matter how much she wanted to bat away the images and fantasies the thought of Ichigo holding her in his hands and making love to her drove her crazy. Not long after she first began to know the pleasures of masturbation she would sneak away every now and again to her room for some quiet time to play with herself.

Even now as she watched her brother snooze she was feeling that hot feeling flare up inside her. Laying her head back she closed her eyes as she parted her legs wider, feeling her underwear being stained by her juices. Looking around to make sure that her sister and father were not about to intrude upon her she looked at her brother. Spotting the large bulge in his pants made her pant wantonly, her hand slipping down to her skirt. Just as she was about to get busy she heard Ichigo stir. Panicking she took her hand out and got up, heading out of the living room to her own room to please herself, unaware that her sister had been watching her the whole time.

 **Karin POV:**

Yuzu wasn't the only person in the house who lusted after her brother. For the longest time now Karin had loved Ichigo. Whenever he took a shower she would crack open the door to sneak a peek at her brother's naked body. She remembered the first time she did it, her mouth watering as she caught a glimpse of her brother stepping out of the shower. Ever since then she began having fantasies of her brother, imagining Ichigo ripping off her clothes, bending her over the dinner table and fucking her.

Back to the present, Karin stayed where she was for a moment longer as Ichigo sat up. The big brother stretched his tired body, letting his sister watch in lustful awe as his hot body twisted around. She silently pouted when Ichigo left for his own room before heading for the bathroom. Drawing a nice hot bath for her Karin stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the warm water. Closing her eyes she imagined her brother coming into the tub to join her. The thought made her smile a siliceous smile as her hand trailed lower to her parted legs….

 **Several Hours Later….**

Karin watched as her father left for the Karakura Hospital. Apparently there had been some terrible pileup on the freeway and every doctor in the town was being called to help with the crisis. Going downstairs she found Ichigo sitting on the couch alone. She looked around and found no sign of Yuzu. Knowing that now was her best chance Karin sat on the couch next to Ichigo. "So Ichigo," she shyly said, "There's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

The orange haired boy looked over to his sister he was her blushing face inching closer to his. "Um, what about, Karin?"

The little sister inched closer. "I've been having feelings for a boy and I couldn't get them out of my head. Now I can only think of that person and me being together." Ichigo's face turned red as her nose touched his. "Ichigo, I think I'm in love with you." Lost in her own emotion she gently kissed her brother.

She fully expected Ichigo to throw her off of him and give her a massive lecture about how wrong it was to love her brother. Instead as she pulled her lips away ready for her punishment Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her back! As they pulled away, Ichigo looked down, the substitute confused about his own emotions. "I… I know it's wrong but… that felt good," the brother admitted; his own cheeks aflame.

Karin gave her brother a quick peck on his lips before hopping off the couch. "I know Ichigo, I feel the same. Just… tell me whenever you're ready." She gave her brother a playful tease as she ran her hand sensually up her thigh. "I'll be waiting for you, big brother." As she walked away she was unaware of her twin watching from the kitchen, completely shocked.

Yuzu snapped herself out of her jealous stupor. If that was the way Karin wanted to play it then that was fine. She'd simply make the first move….

 **Ichigo's Room: 10:23 P.M.  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo lay on his bed with his shirt off. His conflicting emotions battled it out inside his mind, his reason and his lust at war with each other.

' _Karin's my sister! Yuzu too!'_

 _'_ _ **But you saw Yuzu watching you when she thought you were asleep and about to play with herself right in front of you. And you cannot lie that Karin's lips on yours felt sublime.'**_

 _'But it's incest!'_

 _'_ _ **And? Your sisters love you. They've started to become beautiful women and what's more, you're their brother. They trust you more than anyone.'**_

Before Ichigo could continue his mental debate his bedroom door opened. Looking around he saw… Yuzu? "Um, Yuzu? What are you doing this late at night?" His eyes ran up and down his sister's body as she walked over to the bed. Yuzu was wearing nothing but pink underwear and didn't seem to care. Seeing her like this Ichigo, for the first time, saw how much of a woman she'd begun to grow into. Her body was lean and toned, with her growing breasts filling out quite nicely.

Dipping one knee onto the bed Yuzu smiled down at her brother. "I saw you and Karin kiss earlier. I wanted to do this before I lose you." Ichigo watched mystified as Yuzu crawled on top of him. Bringing her face closer to his Yuzu whispered "I love you," and kissed him deeply. Her small hands reached for Ichigo's hair and dug into his orange scalp. To her glee Ichigo opened his mouth and she felt his tongue swipe against her lips, demanding entrance. "Mmmmh!" moaned Yuzu as she obeyed, her own organ meeting Ichigo's head on.

The Kurasakis continued to make out until they parted for need of air. "Yuzu…" Ichigo hazily said, "Are you sure? I mean, we are siblings." He knew his own lust for Yuzu but wanted to hear it from her own lips.

Yuzu smiled at her brother as she grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her cute ass. Grinding herself against Ichigo Yuzu said "Take me Ichigo! I need you so badly! Take me and make me your woman!" she pleaded, palming his hardening manhood through his pants. Her smile widened when Ichigo flipped them over and kissed Yuzu deeply.

Ichigo had gone over to the dark side. If his sisters loved him he'd love them back with all his might. He lavished Yuzu's neck as he licked his way down. When he reached the pink bra Ichigo grabbed the garment and tore it to pieces with his bare hands. Yuzu's blush intensified by her brother's manly reaction. It made her feel somehow like a real woman and that feeling made her so wet. "Ahhh! Ichigo!" she cried out as Ichigo nibbled on her hardened nipple. His hands cupped her titties as his tongue licked her pink nipple. Her eyes rolled backward when his knee came up and pressed against her soaked panties. "Ichigoooo…."

Her brother stopped his ministrations and quickly divulged himself of his pants. Yuzu began to drool as she caught sight of his large cock. Her hands went to her panties and began to rub herself through the soaked cotton. "So big… Ichigo, I want you! I want you now!" Ichigo spread Yuzu's legs before reaching for her panties. Yuzu gasped as her pussy was exposed to the open air when Ichigo tore them off of her. She began to shiver in anticipation as Ichigo rubbed the head against her glistening lips, teasing her oh so slightly. "Yuzu. Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

' _That's why I love you.'_ "With you Ichigo, always." Ichigo pistoned into his sister; his cock smashing its way past her barrier and bottoming out inside her. Yuzu shrieked in pain as her brother claimed her virginity, tears falling down her face. Ichigo saw this and kissed them away. "Yuzu, you feel amazing!" he whispered in her ear. Yuzu looked her brother in the eye and nodded, "Go, Ichigo. Fuck me!"

Ichigo found he liked this new horny Yuzu he was inside of. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Yuzu, but that was impossible for him as Yuzu bucked her hips against his. Ichigo let his passion take the reins and began to roughly fuck his sister. He grabbed her hips and pounded away at her tight pussy, reveling in the intense tight heat of her deflowered hole. Being much bigger than Yuzu anticipated she let out a quick "Ah!" every few seconds as Ichigo's tip would press against her cervix.

Yuzu was in heaven. Soon no part of her body mattered except her pussy being ramrodded by her brother. "Faster! Harder! More!" she cried out. Her wish was answered as Ichigo gripped her waist and lifted her up, making her back arch. "Ahhh! Ichigo!" Her hand went to her clit and began rubbing it, making sparks of electricity spark through her as she was ravished by her brother. She gritted her teeth as the coil in her stomach began to unwind. Bucking her hips even wilder as she felt her brother's sweat drip onto her hot body she dug her fingers into the sheets. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo nodded, feeling his balls begin to swell as well. "Me too Yuzu!" he quickly moaned, giving a few hard thrusts to her. "Cum! Cum inside me!" Yuzu begged. Ichigo threw his head back as Yuzu's pussy tightened around him.

"YUZU!"

"ICHIGO!"

The Kurosaki sister's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the dual sensations of her massive orgasm and the warmth of Ichigo's cum flooding her womb. Pulling out Ichigo panted and sat back on his haunches, wiping the sweat from his brow. As Yuzu came down from cloud nine she rubbed her nipples together, wanting to feel that warm feeling last.

As Ichigo lay down next to her Yuzu wrapped her slender arms around his neck and draped a leg over his. The two lovers kissed deeply as exhaustion overtook them. "I love you Ichigo," Yuzu whispered as she rubbed her body against his. Ichigo responded in kind by rubbing a hand against her small ass, giving the tender cheeks a soft squeeze. "I love you too, Yuzu."

The two siblings fell asleep in each other's arms, with only the overhanging moon as a witness to their incestuous love….

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurosaki Love  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXKarin

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Karin opened her eyes and groaned, sad that her dream had ended. She'd had the most splendid dream: standing at the altar in a wedding dress marrying Ichigo, who proceeded to take her right then and there. Sitting up she looked over to see that her twin's bed was empty. "Huh? Where's Yuzu? She normally stays in bed when I get up." Putting her clothes on Karin walked out of her room.

Walking down the hallway she stopped at Ichigo's room. "Ichigo…" she moaned, slipping a hand into her pants as she imagined her brother emerging from the room in nothing, showing off his gorgeous body. Cracking the door open she snuck a peek inside, maybe hoping to get Ichigo alone.

To her horror and astonishment she saw Yuzu and Ichigo snuggled together in the bed. She saw the scraps of clothing that littered the ground, the remains of Yuzu's torn underwear, and Yuzu's naked back was facing her. Karin may not have had the best grades in her class but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they'd been doing. "Dammit Yuzu!" Karin seethed, "Ichigo's mine!"

She stormed off planning her next move. She knew her sister had feelings for Ichigo same as her but she never imagined Yuzu beating her to the punch and laying with Ichigo before her. "She's got to go to a slumber party tonight," she mused while walking down the stairs, "Ichigo'll be mine for the taking then…." She came up with an idea, something Ichigo wouldn't be able to resist, and went into the kitchen to get herself ready….

 _ **Later That Evening….**_

Ichigo was sitting in his room writing down his math homework. Part of him wished Yuzu was here, the little sister was over at a friend's house for a sleepover. Their father still had not come back from the emergency at the hospital. Ichigo's mind rewound backwards to the night before, where it displayed a play-by-play to him of their romp together. Ichigo had put down any traitorous thoughts saying how wrong it was to take his sister's virginity. After he'd woken up to find Yuzu's head on his chest and realizing that last night wasn't a crazy dream Ichigo was overcome by a wave of love and affection for his cute sister.

"What the heck is Karin doing in the kitchen?" he wondered looking up from his math book. He pushed the cursed book away from him, tired from the tedious homework. "She's been in there for hours. Didn't Yuzu leave a note on what to throw into the microwave or something?" It had been a habit for Yuzu to leave instructions on what to cook whenever she or Isshin were not around to cook. "Maybe she's preparing something special for me?" he wondered. He remembered the feel of Karin's lips on his and the thought was enough to send his blood rushing south. He thought about going down and taking Karin up to his room to give her the same love he gave Yuzu. ' _She said to take her whenever I'm ready, but I'll wait until she's ready'_ Ichigo told himself.

"Oh Ichigoooo! Dinner's ready!"

Ichigo could hear the tone in Karin's voice was thick with seduction. ' _Nevermind, then…'_ Smiling to himself, Ichigo stood up and walked out of his room. Going down the stairs, Ichigo pondered what Karin had in store for him; some romantic candlelight dinner? Walking into the dining room Ichigo gawked at the sight before him. This surpassed any of his expectations!

On the dining table lay Karin, completely naked. Well, maybe not completely. Her breasts were covered with whipped cream with cherries on top; her crotch was the same, but with tasty strawberry slices. Drizzles of chocolate adorned her skin. Karin smiled at her brother. "Hello Ichigo," she said as she pursed her lips with a cherry, "I hope you don't mind the meal I made. I know you always love having your dessert first." She licked the red fruit sensually, a gesture that made Ichigo's mind blur with lust. Her smile grin as Ichigo strode across the room shedding his clothes. As he discarded his pants and boxers she saw Ichigo's huge erection and spread her legs wider.

Ichigo grabbed Karin's legs and pulled her closer. Leaning forward he planted a kiss onto his sisters chocolate-covered lips. "Mmmmh! You taste so sweet Karin!" Ichigo moaned as they parted. Karin smiled sweetly at her brother before cupping her tasty breasts.

"Bon appetite Ichigo. Go ahead, _devour me!_ " she said with a seductive face. Ichigo licked her soft neck before preceding lower. Coming up to her cream-covered breasts Ichigo delved into the incestuous treat. Karin closed her eyes and moaned as Ichigo's hands rubbed her sides, smearing the chocolate against her skin. Quickly eating the cherry Ichigo ate up the whipped cream, finding the hardened nub as a prize once it'd been devoured. "Ichigooo…" Karin cooed when she felt Ichigo's hot mouth engulf her nipple. "Mmmmh! That feels good…."

Ichigo quickly licked up the treat on the opposite breast, giving Karin the full feeling of her body being pleasured. When Ichigo thumbed the hard areoles and teased them Karin threw her head back, "Ichigo!" she cried out, "I love this! It's so amazing!" Ichigo smiled at his sister's reaction before licking his way lower. Karin cooed as her brother's hot tongue lapped at the chocolate on her belly. Her toes curled when Ichigo's tongue dipped into her belly button before he traveled even lower. Her legs spread as wide as they could go when Ichigo dug into the meal between her legs.

The orange-haired brother picked at the strawberries in the whipped cream. Giving Karin a inquisitive look he asked "Strawberries Karin?"

Karin lifted her head and looked down at her brother. The sight of Ichigo between her legs made her wet as she smiled at him. "I know it's your favorite. Go ahead Ichigo, eat." It was more of a whisper but for Ichigo the sentence almost sounded like thunder to his heated mind. Karin threw back and wailed in ectastsy as Ichigo ate up the treat on her pussy, her hands grabbing at the table's edges as Ichigo's tongue made its way into her hot core.

Ichigo could not get enough of the taste of Karin's meal. Her pussy juices had soaked into the whipped cream giving Ichigo a much more interesting flavor then when he dined on her breasts. "Mmmh, Karin, you taste delicious…" Ichigo said as he continued to eat out his sister. So filled with pleasure was Karin that her legs raised high into the air, letting Ichigo's hands free to play with her surprisingly toned legs and ass.

The younger sibling was not idle while her brother ate her out. Her hands let go of the table and played with her breasts, making the pleasure build up inside her. She gasped when Ichigo slyly slid a finger toward her backdoor and teased at her entrance. As the naughty digit slipped inside Karin threw her head back and moaned. "Ichigo! I… I love this! I'm gonna cum!" Karin reached her release when Ichigo's tongue flicked against her clit, making fireworks go off inside her. "ICHIGO! I LOVE YOU! I…I'M CUMMING!" she shrieked as she came.

Ichigo's finger retreated from her backdoor as his tongue was graced with Karin's sweet honey. He eagerly swallowed the hot and bitter, yet surprisingly tasty treat as his sister writhed in ectastsy. As Karin finished her orgasm Ichigo pulled back and stood up, stroking his hard manhood.

Karin opened her eyes to see her brother still between her legs stroking his cock. Karin hopped off the table and got down on her knees in front of Ichigo. "Now that you've eaten, it's time I had a chance to eat!" Ichigo groaned as Karin's hand took hold of his cock and stroked it as she rubbed the tip against her lips. "Mmmh, it's so warm…" she whispered as she engulfed it with her mouth. She moaned as she bobbed her head, taking more into her mouth with every gulp. Her hands went to Ichigo's sack and fondled the large balls, earning a groan from her brother.

Ichigo was quite surprised at Karin when he felt the tip hit the back of her throat, yet she still kept going. Unbeknownst to Ichigo Karin had spent much of the day practicing deepthroating with bananas so she'd learned to suppress her gag reflex. "Karin, your mouth's so hot! I had no idea my sister was such a slut!" He wouldn't call his sister foul names under normal circumstances but Karin enjoyed her brother's comments.

Taking Ichigo's hot manmeat out of her mouth for a moment Karin looked up and grinned at Ichigo. "Yes Ichigo, but I'm _your_ slut! You can use my body however you want!" She gave the large head a nice lick before returning to giving Ichigo head. Her fingers lightly played with Ichigo's balls, fondling the sack as she shoved her face against Ichigo's pelvis. As her nose touched his orange hair she inhaled the scent of his musk, the smell making her pussy drip in anticipation.

Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer. His sister's deepthroat and fondling were driving him over the edge. "Karin! You're gonna make me cum!" Karin chuckled and pulled back until only the head remained. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came inside Karin's mouth.

Karin's eyes widened as her mouth was filled hot jizz. She moaned into Ichigo's cock as she greedily swallowed her brother's load. ' _It's so hot…'_ Gulping the hot treat, she eagerly licked the head as it unloaded its last spurt. As Ichigo finished blowing his load he pulled the head out of her mouth. To Karin's lustful astonishment Ichigo was still rock-hard. Smiling up at her brother she quickly hopped back up on the table and spread her legs. "Take me Ichigo…" she whispered as she pulled him close, "Make me yours, big brother."

Ichigo kissed her forehead as he laid her back against the table. As he rubbed the head against her slit he looked up at Karin for one last sign of permission. "It'll hurt," he warned.

"I know," she replied, "I'm ready. Take my virginity." Ichigo pushed his cock all the way inside of her, reveling in the hot, forbidden feel as he pushed past her barrier and filled her. Karin shrieked in pain; it hurt a lot more than she'd imagined. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her tears away and held her still as she recovered from it. Nodding at her brother to continue Karin cringed as Ichigo slid himself out before slamming back in. "OH! ICHIGO!" she cried out. Her hands left the table and dug themselves into Ichigo's shoulders as Karin lay there being impaled by her brother's shaft.

Ichigo quickly set a fast pace, earning a torrent of moaning and writhing from Karin. When Ichigo put her legs onto his shoulders Karin's eyes went wide as Ichigo's cock punched into her womb. "OH MY GOD! ICHIGO YOU'RE SO BIG!" Karin wailed, unable to see anything except her brother's beautiful orange hair.

As the pleasure welled up inside her Ichigo pulled out of her, making her groan in disappointment. "Ichigo… please give me more…" she whined. Ichigo chuckled before sitting himself into a chair. "Oh?" Karin quickly got the hint as he gestured to her to sit on his lap. Karin quickly jumped off the table and onto his lap, impaling herself on his cock as fast as she could. She felt empty without her brother filling her hole and wanted that heavenly feeling back. Ichigo lay back in the chair and watched as his sister rode him. His hands reached for her tender ass and squeezed her soft cheeks as he leaned forward and licked her breasts. Karin's hands went to his shoulders as she bounced in his lap, driving his hot rod deeper into her core with every thrust. Karin's eyes once again widened as Ichigo's fingers once again slipped inside her derriere. Feeling both holes penetrated at once made Karin see stars. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum again!"

Ichigo raised his head up and kissed Karin, taking his fingers out of her ass so he could wrap his arms around her waist. Karin's moans tripled as Ichigo pistoned into her with his own thrusts, making her shake in his arms. "Me too, Karin! I'm gonna fill you up!" Karin smiled and the two moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed deeply. Karin reached her peak first, which led to Ichigo cumming as well, his cock being squeezed tenderly by her warm folds as she came. Both screamed each other's name as they came. Karin's head rolled back as she felt her pussy filled with hot cum.

Karin snuggled into her brother's chest, soaking up his warmth as she came down. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged his sister close to her as he kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Karin." The loving siblings snuggled together in the chair for a few blissful moments before Ichigo continued. "You know, Dad's still at the hospital and Yuzu's gonna be at that slumber party all night…"

Karin smiled womanly at the offer. "Oh, Ichigo! I'm gonna love tonight! So tell me, before we restart," she said laying her head on his shoulder and pressing her lips against his ear, "How was your dinner?"

Ichigo grinned before giving his sister a kiss on her forehead.

"It was… delicious…."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Kurosaki Love  
Chapter 3  
KarinXYuzu

 **Warning: Lemon! Incest! Yuri!**

 _ **The Next Day**_

Yuzu came home from her sleepover anxious. All through last night her thoughts kept thinking of Ichigo and how sexy he was when they made love. Walking through the kitchen she saw that the food she had left out for Ichigo and Karin to heat up and eat had not been touched. Instead she saw by the trash can a large pile of banana peels, several candy-bar wrappers, an empty carton of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. Yuzu pouted at her siblings' unhealthiness. "Geez, can't they go one night without the junk food?"

Heading up the stairs she heard Ichigo's door opening. Picking up the pace she reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Karin walk out of Ichigo's room naked. The twin didn't notice as she sauntered back to her room. Yuzu's sharp eyes saw white spunk dripping down her legs as she walked, all the while humming a tune happily. Realizing what happened last night Yuzu stared at her sister angrily. "Karin!" she whispered, seething with rage, "How could you? Ichigo's mine dammit! Mine!"

She was lost in thought when Ichigo emerged from his room, clad in only black boxers. Under normal circumstances Yuzu would've drooled and jumped him then and there but right now she had more pressing concerns. "Ichigo!" she shouted angrily.

The older brother jumped and turned around, seeing Yuzu there at the stairs looking at him, and she looked _pissed_! "How could you? I…I thought we… you said you loved me?" Tears fell down her face as she stood there shaking. She felt so unloved at that moment that her first instinct was to rush outside and hurl herself into traffic.

Before any suicidal actions could be taken Ichigo rushed to his sister and embraced her, knowing full well that Yuzu's heart was on the verge of breaking. Wiping the tears from her eyes Ichigo pressed her head against his chest as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. "I still love you, Yuzu. That hasn't and will never change. But Karin and I love each other as well." Ichigo wiped her tears before he continued, kissing her forehead. "I know Karin means a lot to you too. You think you can make enough space in your heart to share?"

Yuzu thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. She understood that Ichigo was a caring brother, so she could stand to share the love. "Ok Ichigo. I'll try." She said as she choked back tears. Standing on her toes she threw her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him.

The two made up and made out for a few seconds before Ichigo pulled back. Ichigo cocked a thumb back to her room. "You should probably go talk to Karin. I'm sure you two can agree with each other." Yuzu nodded before moving past him. Her anger had abated for now but she had no idea what to say to her twin.

Opening the door she saw Karin lying on her bed naked, a dreamy look on her face as she gazed out the window. Leaning herself against the doorframe Yuzu got her attention. "So, had fun last night did you?"

Karin jumped in surprise and looked to see Yuzu. "Yuzu! When did you get back?" She rushed to cover herself, pulling the bed covers over her. Yuzu walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You had sex with Ichigo, didn't you?"

Karin looked at her sister before answering with some venom. "You had sex with him first! You knew how much I loved him and you still did it! I…" she looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes, "I love him so much. I couldn't let you take him away from me without at least giving him my virginity…."

In a move that mirrored her own brother's, Yuzu reached forward and wiped Karin's eyes. "It's alright, Karin. I saw you kiss Ichigo on the couch and… I didn't want you to take him either." Karin looked at her sister as they sat in silence. Finding her words again Yuzu continued. "I guess we both love our brother, huh?"

Karin nodded, remembering the way Ichigo ravished her. "Yeah, and he loves both of us," she said looking down. Looking up again she saw Yuzu's face close to hers. "I don't suppose we could share?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah, I don't wanna fight you over him, and he doesn't want us to fight either." Yuzu's hands went to her shirt, tugging it off. Karin watched in a mixture of shock and awe as Yuzu stepped off the bed to pull down her pants before setting back down on the bed next to her. "Since we love Ichigo, why don't we love each other too? We'll be one big happy family," Yuzu said as her face neared Karin's. Karin closed her eyes and met Yuzu's lips, taking in the soft feel of them.

Yuzu's hand crept up Karin's body, rubbing her tummy before reaching for her large breasts. Once she hit puberty, Karin's tomboyish body had started to become voluptuous, her breasts filling out nicely. "I bet Ichigo played with these, didn't he?"

Karin cooed as Yuzu squeezed her soft mammary. "Mmmh, yessss…" Her own hand sneaked behind Yuzu to cup her soft ass. "Tell me, how much did Ichigo smack your fat ass?" she whispered into Yuzu's ear. After her romp with Ichigo Karin found she enjoyed talking dirty.

The blonde twin threw her head back as Karin nibbled on her neck. "Ahh, he loved giving me a good hard spanking!" Yuzu's hand went downwards to Karin's pussy, fingering the wet lips as she rubbed her clit. Karin responded in kind, her hand leaving her soft rear and going to Yuzu's dripping cunt. As they both got each other off their faces got closer to each other.

"Yuzu…"

"Karin…"

The blonde twin's lips graced Karin's. "I love you…"

Karin closed the gap between their lips, but not before whispering "I love you too…."

The twins sat on the bed making out while getting each other off. Yuzu felt nothing but other bliss as Karin fingered her. "Ah!" she gasped. "Karin, I'm so close!" She bucked her hips into her sister's hand as she increased the tempo of her own fingering.

"Me too. Let's cum together…." Karin whispered into her ear. Taking a page from Ichigo's book, her neglected hand traveled back to Yuzu's soft ass. Yuzu gasped as she felt Karin's middle finger slip inside her backdoor. "So tight, Yuzu."

"Ooooh, Karin! You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!" Yuzu threw her head back and moaned wildly as she came all over Karin's hand. A side effect of her spasm caused her hand to ball of up and fist Karin. Karin felt the coil in her snap as she was fisted by her twin, throwing her head back as well.

"OH SHIT! YUZU! YUZUUUU!" she cried out as she came, soiling Yuzu's head with her juices as they sprayed onto the bedsheets.

Karin lay back on the bed and pulled Yuzu with her. The twins snuggled close as they rode out the waves of ecstasy. Karin buried her face in Yuzu's hair as she came down. "Ahhh… that felt amazing…."

Yuzu giggled as she lay next to her. "We should do something for Ichigo to show that we both made up."

Karin looked down at her naked twin puzzled. "What did you have in mind?" For the first time in her life she saw Yuzu's face turn into a mask of deviousness.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas…."

To Be Continued….

 **Next Chapter: IchigoXYuzuXKarin**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurosaki Love  
Chapter 4  
IchigoXYuzuXKarin

 **Warning: Lemon! Incest!**

Ichigo was on the couch asleep as Yuzu and Karin slipped out of the house. Their dad had come home from the hospital, so they had to plan things out carefully so as not to let him catch them in the act. "So Yuzu," Karin asked as they walked down the street, "What's this brilliant idea you want to do for Ichigo?"

The blonde thought about her idea for a moment before answering her twin. "Weeell… the way I see it, some part of Ichigo still views us as his sisters, not his lovers. As much as I love him for his caring nature, I want him to see us as the women we're becoming; not little kids who needs protecting and sheltering. We've had sweet tender love, now I think we should get down and dirty."

Karin nodded at her sister's logic. She remembered how passionate Ichigo was when they made love. She wanted that feeling more the harder she thought about it. "You're right. So what's the plan?"

Yuzu smiled at her sister. "Let's go shopping…."

 _ **The Next Evening**_ **….  
Ichigo's Room**

Once more Ichigo was busy completing his homework. Thanks to no sudden hollow activity he'd been able to catch up on most of his schoolwork. "Phew!" he said as he pushed the last book away from him. "Thought I'd never get done!" He looked at the clock. ' _Only 9:10… Maybe I should pay Yuzu and Karin a visit….'_ All throughout the past two days his loins ached with want. He had tried several times to get intimate with his sisters again, wanting to experience that burning passion. That feeling increased tremendously when he heard their little make-up make-out from over in his room.

Weirdly, the two were hardly around. Most of yesterday the twins had been gone, coming back with handfuls of bags late in the evening. They moved too fast for Ichigo to see a brand name, and afterwards they shut themselves up in the room for the rest of the night. In the morning they had left early to go to school, making Ichigo wonder what they were up too.

He turned as he heard his door opening. His father stuck his head in for a moment. "Ichigo, I've gotta leave for a while. They had a bad fire downtown and Ryuken's calling every doctor in town to help. Will you and your sisters be alright while I'm gone?"

Ichigo gave his dad a nod but inside his was grinning madly. "Yeah dad, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Yuzu and Karin for the night." ' _And then some if they're in the mood tonight….'_

 **Yuzu and Karin's Room**

Yuzu had the door open, so she overheard her father tell Ichigo he was going to go out for a while. Turning around towards Karin she winked. "Dad's leaving. Now's our chance! Let's get dressed!" Karin grinned as she reached into her Victoria's Secret bag she had hidden underneath her bed….

 _ **10 Minutes Later  
**_ **Back to Ichigo's room**

Ichigo was on his bed contemplating whether or not to go into the twin's room for a little fornication when he heard his door open again. Turning his head he was graced with a sight that made his manhood stand right at attention. "Yuzu? Karin?" He suddenly knew what was in those bags they'd brought home yesterday.

Standing in his doorway were his sisters in sexy lingerie. Yuzu was wearing a scarlet pushup bra with matching panties along with silk stockings that clung to her beautiful legs. Karin was wearing a hot black see-through baby-doll outfit, tracing a finger against her lips. "Why hello, Ichigo. We wanted to know if you wanted to play with us."

Ichigo sat up as his sisters sat on either side of him, pressing their chests against his arms and rubbing up against him. "We wanted to show you just how much we turned into women," Yuzu said whispering into his ear. "We wanted to show you just how good you make us feel, making us your women."

Karin reached into Ichigo's pants and grabbed his throbbing erection. "Ravish us, Ichigo. Make us feel like dirty whores!" Karin grinned as Ichigo pulled his shirt off as she pulled down his pants. Getting down on her knees she gripped his cock with her hand and rubbed the tip against her lips. "Mmmh, so hot! I can never get enough of this hot cock!" Yuzu leaned up and kissed Ichigo's lips, devouring his moans as Karin's mouth engulfed him.

Yuzu gasped and let Ichigo's tongue run rampant in her mouth as she felt hand go low and rub her barely clothed pussy. "Yeeess, Ichigo…" Yuzu moaned as she broke the kiss, throwing her head back and letting Ichigo nibble on her neck.

This was way better than anything Ichigo expected, but he enjoyed every second of it. Not wanting to cum right then and there he stopped Karin's blowjob, though it pained him to part his cock from her hot orifice. "So which one of you wants to get down and dirty first?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Karin matched his grin and stood up. "You can have me first, Ichigo." As much as Ichigo loved her sexy attire, he couldn't help himself as he reached forward and ripped the garment to shreds, leaving Karin standing in the middle of his room naked. Ichigo walked around behind her and rubbed his cock against her asscrack. Yuzu, not wanting to be left out; hopped off the bed and got down on her knees before pressing her face against Karin's crotch and inhaling her sister's scent.

Karin's eyes closed as she spread her legs for Ichigo. "You're such a dirty girl, Karin," Ichigo whispered into her ear as he groped her behind. "Teasing me with your nice ass. It's almost enough to make me crazy." Karin moaned as Ichigo slipped a finger inside her backdoor, stretching her out to make room for something bigger. Between Ichigo's fingering and Yuzu sniffing and rubbing her crotch, Karin felt like she was in a dream come true.

Figuring she'd had enough prep, Ichigo pulled his finger out and lined his cock up for docking, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still. Karin hissed in pain as she felt the tip nudge her entrance before slipping inside. "Ichigoooo…" she pined, "You're too big…." She heard her brother chuckle behind her.

"You're such a dirty girl, Karin. It's only just that I fuck your dirty hole. Just relax," he whispered, "It'll feel great." Karin could feel her ass splitting as Ichigo dove up to the hilt, completely filling her up. Karin trembled in his arms as she felt her hole filled. Karin threw her head back, feeling faint as her brother filled her.

Yuzu, taking advantage of her sister's spread legs, pressed her face against Karin's cunt. She enjoyed the hot taste of her dripping honeypot as she licked her tender folds before spreading her open. She moaned into Karin's snatch as her tongue wormed its way into her womanhood. Her hands played with Karin's hardened clit, making the raven-haired girl squeal as she was pleasured in both holes.

Karin felt amazing pleasure as her brother plunged his cock into her ass. With his long hard shaft spreading her ass in two and her sister's tongue deep inside her pussy she felt like her body was going to explode with pleasure. Ichigo's hold on her was the only thing keeping her upright as her asshole yielded to Ichigo's cock, giving up any resistance and letting his cock pierce her. "Ichigo… Yuzu… you're amazing! I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo grinned as he felt her hot muscles tighten around him. "Ohhh! I'm gonna fill you up, Karin!" Ichigo roared as he felt his sack tighten up. "OHHH! KARIN!" he shouted as he creampied her ass, staining her guts with his white spunk.

Karin went cross-eyed as she felt her tight ass fill up to the brim. "ICHIGOOOO!" she shrieked as she came right into Yuzu's mouth. The smaller sibling eagerly drank up her sisters juices, moaning into her sister's cunt as she lapped them up.

Yuzu pulled away, licking her lips as she enjoyed the taste of her sister. Quickly getting up, she left the room shortly to get a wet rag for Ichigo to wipe himself with. Ichigo, meanwhile, pulled out of Karin and laid her on the bed. Karin had a fucked-stupid grin on her face as she reached down to play with herself. "Ichigo… mmmh! My booty feels amazing!"

Yuzu came back in with a wet rag and got down on her knees. "One moment Ichigo. Let's get you ready again." Ichigo smiled at his sexy sister's thoughtfulness as she cleaned up his dirty cock. Once that was done Yuzu threw the rag to the side and stood up, pulling Ichigo into another passionate kiss. "Ichigo… fuck me, right now!" Though she cringed as Ichigo pushed her against the wall, inwardly she loved how her brother manhandled her.

Ichigo preferred that Yuzu's clothing remain untorn, sliding off the bra and panties quickly. Clinging to her brother, Yuzu raised a leg as Ichigo rubbed her dripping entrance with his thick cock. As Ichigo slid inside her, he attacked her neck again, feeling her moans slid right up her throat as she quivered in pleasure. The wall was greeted with the thumps of Ichigo's powerful thrusts as he filled his sister's pussy.

Yuzu's screaming moans filled the room as she held onto her brother for dear life. She remembered how good it felt losing her virginity but it didn't compare to the pounding her brother was giving her. She felt the tip of his cock pierce the entrance to her womb, her body yielding to her brother's large organ. With Ichigo pressing her against the wall with a good grip on her waist and her leg raised, all she could do was throw her head back and moan as Ichigo took her. "Ahhh! Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me!"

Ichigo kissed his sister in a hot incestuous kiss, enjoying the feel of her walls surrounding his cock in a tight embrace. It was as if her body itself had given itself over to Ichigo, the way that she clung to him. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest, earning a groan from Ichigo as he felt her pink nipples grind against his chest, making heat flourish in his chest as he felt sensation overflow from his sensitive tip as it went into her womb.

Yuzu's eyes closed and she smiled as she felt that familiar knot inside her lower half begin to come undone. She could tell by Ichigo's erratic thrusts that he was getting close to his own peak as well. "Ichigo," she whispered into his ear, laying her head on his shoulder. "Cum inside me, I want to feel you fill me up…"

Ichigo gripped Yuzu as tight as he could, so hard it was sure to leave bruises later on as he began to feel his body give in to the pleasure. The siblings came together, Yuzu cumming all over her brother's cock and Ichigo filling Yuzu's womb until it was fit to burst.

"Yuzu!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo took a few steps back, holding Yuzu against him as they came together. He kept his balance until he finally came down from his high. He carried Yuzu, still sheathed inside her, over to the bed where Karin lay, who'd been playing with herself meanwhile. Only then did he pull out of Yuzu, her stuffed pussy leaking out as she was unplugged. The sisters cuddled around their brother, laying their heads on his shoulders. Ichigo embraced his sisters with loving care, holding them tightly against him.

"I love you, Ichigo," Yuzu whispered.

"Me too," Karin also said.

Ichigo kissed their foreheads and smiled. "Yuzu, Karin. I love you too…."

 _ **3 Months Later….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic**

"Hey dad…." Isshin turned around to see both Yuzu and Karin shuffling in. They both looked quite sick. "Yuzu and I don't feel so good…" Both girls were holding their stomachs.

Isshin sat them both on the table and after a few minutes, made a shocking discovery. "Yuzu…Karin… Why… why are you pregnant?!" he gasped, unable to believe that his darling daughters could do something so heinous as engage in intercourse at a young age.

Both girls weren't that surprised but they were still startled by the news. Yuzu started to rub her swollen belly with glee. Isshin put his hands on his daughters' shoulders. "Girls, I need to know: who's the father?"

"Ichigo," they said without a second thought.

Isshin rushed over to the poster of Masaki he kept on the wall. "OH MASAKI! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?! OUR LITTLE GIRLS ARE PREGNANT AND IT'S WITH OUR OWN SON! OH, WHERE DID I GO-" Isshin never finished his rant as Karin knocked him out with a kick to the back of the head.

Karin walked over to the door and opened it. "C'mon Yuzu, let's go break the news to Ichigo."

Yuzu, chipper as usual, hopped off the table and followed her out.

The End

 **A.N.: No Vigilance, I hope that I've satisfied your request. I apologize for the lateness but I've finally finished it for you.**


End file.
